The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to contoured tool blades in tools. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention may relate to the use of one or more contoured blades in a tool body for use in a tool holder of a rotary machine tool for example for milling.
In the use, for example, of a milling cutter, it is desirable not only to cut the metal and to leave as good a surface finish as possible but also to remove the cut metal in an efficient manner.